The Ravagers
The Ravagers are an alien race hailing from Und'Bitr, the planet being named in words that don't have an exact equal in Common. Ravagers have many words that Common has no match for. Their language appears to be a set of clicking. They have units among them called Translators, who can access somebody's langual knowledge and copy it all to a Ravager's mind. It is unknown how they do this. Ravagers are very technologically advanced, but they have some major combat drawbacks. For one, their vision is based on heat and movement. Their vision is so finely tuned that they can see your heartbeat. The other major drawback is the air here is toxic to them. They wear filtering masks that filter the toxic oxygen out of the air. If you manage to tear these off, or hit them enough, the Ravager will quickly die. Backround Ravagers have that name for a reason. When they find a new inhabitated planet, they tend to destroy all life on it, and reap it of all useful resources. The only planet they havn't done this to so far is Earth, and they don't plan to. They have a treaty with the Prog, for they consider the Prog great warriors. Ravager Ranks Ravagers have a not-too-complex ranking system. Here's how it goes; 1. Squall 2. Drone 3. Worker 4. Warrior 5. Commandant 6. Captain 7. Harbinger 8. Lord Commandant 9. Zealot 10. Hierarch Warriors are the most common unit on their battlefields. The Warriors wear full Reactive armor. All units wear the same reactive armor, up to Zealot. Past Zealot, they wear armor that is more complex and better for battle. The Zealot-Hierarch armor has six V-shaped vents on the back, which dispell all taken force on the armor in the form of heat. This armor, unlike the Reactive armor, will NOT overheat unless the vents are clogged. The Reactive armor has two modes; Combat and Carry mode. In Carry mode, the armor is stored in a back-pack style storage unit on a Heated's torso. In Combat, it is the full armor. Zealot-Hierarch armor has three modes. Combat, Carry, and Basic. The first two are the same as the Reactive, but Basic is different. In Basic mode, a long black cape extends to give the armor a more formal look, and the helmet can be lowered, with the rest of the armor still unpacked. This mode was added because Zealots and Hierarchs needed a formal set of armor, which could switch to combat armor at any given moment. Zealots have the same armor as Hierarchs, but the detailing is silver instead of gold. Weaponary Ravagers make use of a lot of weaponry on the battlefield. These weapons are made of Hellsteel, a metal only found on Und'Bitr. This metal must be covered in molten lava for several days before it is soft enough to work. Artics oversee this process, while Squalls, Drones and Workers actually carry it out. They wear special suits that protect them against the heat. This metal is nearly indestructible by Earth means. It takes great force to dent it alone. Charger and Autoblade The Charger and the Autoblade are what each unit, Warrior through Hierarch, are deployed with. Hierarchs have more flashy versions, which are in full black with golden detailing. Zealots still use basic versions. The Charger The Charger is a hand-held weapon that shoots bolts of harnessed electricity. These are very destructive weapons, as the electricity is superheated. Hierarchs are deployed with two of these Chargers, so they dual-wield them for double damage. The Autoblade The Autoblade is a sword, but it has a chainsaw edge. This begins to rotate when the handle of the blade is squeezed. The Ravagers use Autoblades because they are destructive and versatile, and easy for them to produce, same reason as the Chargers. The Quake Gun Ravagers also have other types of weapons, that are accessible only by Hierarchs, or by a Hierarch's order. These weapons are made because sometimes they need something with a bit more 'oomph' to get the job done. The Quake Gun is a two-handed weapon that, when fired, sounds like a magnitude 10 earthquake is happening, hence it's name. The Quake Gun fires sonic energy pinpointed at one spot, very destructive. The Mass Charger The Mass Charger was developed after the alliance with the Prog, and is based on the Shredder Hellfire weapon. The Mass Charger has six rotating barrels that fire Charge bolts at an insane ratio. This is meant to tear apart enemy lines, vehicles, just about anything. Und'Bitr The planet's name, in Common, is pronouced Oond-Bit-Er. The Ravager's entire home planet is made of three biomes; Half is a burning lava biome that can reach 500+ degrees. The Heated type of Ravagers live here, and they range from 9-13 feet in height. Ravagers are muscularly built, and can throw large boulders. The Heated have light grey skin, with egg-sized and shaped pure jet black eyes. Most of them have two arms, but some are born with four. The other half is a freezing artic biome that can go below 500 degrees. The Artic type of Ravagers live here. They range from 2-4 feet in size, but they are amazing engineers, and are responsible for the Ravagers technological advancement. Artics have six arms, with the pair in the middle having claws that can be used in combat. All six arms can rotate 360 degrees. Artics have snow white skin, with pea-sized sky blue eyes. In between the two biomes is strip of tropical biome, where the High Ones live. The High Ones are all-powerful, and they are the leading structure of the Ravagers. They united the entire planet, a unity which lasts to this day. In Ravager culture, they believe that males are unfit for politics, but fit for battle, and that females are unfit for battle, but fit for politics. Therefore, the goverment is composed entirely of female High Ones. Zealots and Hierarchs Zealots and Hierarchs, unlike those below them, have four arms. It is unknown why they have four arms, but it is thought that to become a Zealot or a Hierarch, you must be born with four arms.